The present invention relates generally to push-to-talk (PTT), or push to transmit, systems.
Emergency Response Teams (ERTs) often utilize PTT devices to facilitate their communication. PTT devices, which include two-way radios or other devices which support two-way communications, include buttons that may be engaged to transmit media, e.g., a voice signal or voice data, and disengaged to receive media. Some PTT systems facilitate floor control such that only a single end user may control the floor and send media, while all other end users associated with the system may only listen to the single end user with control of the floor.
As ERT teams often operate in environments which are relatively noisy, communications utilizing PTT devices may be impeded. For example, if an end-user transmits media, surrounding noise is also transmitted. The surrounding noise may include significant noise such as noise from sirens, noise associated with traffic, and noise associated with helicopters and aircraft. When the voice of an end-user is transmitted along with significant noise, a receiver may not be able to determine what message the end-user is trying to convey. Hence, communications using PTT devices may not be efficient in the presence of surrounding noise.